Year One, Summer
An old scroll, dated Summer the 'first year', was recovered. The following was scribbled on it; We've been travelling for ages and finally found land for the first time. We're sailing down a small river, but there's massive chunks of ice floating around... Our steamboat has hit one of these icebergs, there's no way of fixing it here so we're going to have to disembark. Everyone's getting their belongings off the ship and gathering in a cave nearby. We found the remnants of a fire here and a small red flag. There are some markings on a piece of wood nearby, it reads 'Shashvagúsh' and 'Strike Nefekul'. Seems like we weren't the first 'Dwarves' here. Argyle Marbleman has had an enchanted pickaxe given to him, named 'Biting Cold'. How fitting. We've started to dig our own home out of this cave. We're building the entrance now and warming the place up a bit with some magma. We met a ' Kobold' who claimed to be an 'Ice-o-bold'. Seems to be some sub-species adapted to the cold environment. It keeps trying to help out, so we're giving it food as long as it does a good job. The Kobold, who says it's name is Isaz, has given us the head of an Elf in exchange for a theft-related pardon. There might be Elves nearby. Couple of Dwarves went on a lumber-collecting trip and found a Human-built shack in the southern swamps. Looked abandoned, apparently. The Great Hall has begun construction. Some of our Dwarves made contact with a strange trader who has requested a masterfully crafted adamantine sword. I don't know if anyone has agreed to this yet. Isaz has become our Engraver's apprentice. We discovered the Human settlement of 'Coldwater.'' A ' Forgotten Beast was awoken the other day during routine excavation. It's stricken down three of our own with a terrible withering disease. A Dwarf name Thina managed to kill the beast.'' The strange trader that was met the other day has cured one Dwarf with some sort of elixir he was carrying, another Dwarf has been slowly healed back to full health. Alas, Gur has succumbed to the disease and turned into a pile of ash. A cure has to be found for this disease lest it strikes us again. A Kobold 'Headbold' called Dekript has been captured, as our top Dwarves have figured out that a Kobold egg is required for a cure. A Kobold mistaken for Isaz is imprisoned and set to mining for violating escort rules. The Dwarven gardens are established. Headbold Dekript was captured and placed into an artificial bold-nest, as an egg is required for the cure. Jaren believed Tekkud wasn't a strong enough figure for the Dwarves, as Jaren wanted to execute Dekript. Challenging Tekkud to a fight, Jaren insisted it was his death or the Kobolds. As Jaren attacked, he was soon slain. Tulan, the Kobold, was rented from the Humans and placed in the nest, as Dekript was caught once more. Nuk-Nuk found the captured Kobolds roaming the chambers, as he sent Dekript back to the nest as Tulan got away. Soon, Aellyle Marblemane appeared as the group started exchanged words; Nuk-Nuk released the final Kobold and Aellyle chased him and killed him. Marblemane clan leave the Fortress in search of a cure for the disease. Their quest brings them to Coldwater in search of a vampire, but it is cut short when news reaches them that the disease has reached an incurable stage. Left to build Isaz a nest, Lenker and Thina got to work building the space. A few cave-ins and swings of weapons later, Tekkud and Llinmar are soon rounded up as a meeting was brought to attention. Llinmar the engraver, Lenker and Isaz the Kobolds were sent on a quest for a Kobold egg; an ingredient in Stouthammer's cure. The scroll ends. Category:DFRP World 6 Category:Books and Writings